Chocolate Rose
by Heart's Fate
Summary: How many chocolate roses did you get?...ChadxSharpay


**Distribution:** Livejournal, ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work.

**Author Notes:** A little late, but I was really busy today with watching my brother's kids and they are handfuls. It would have been done sooner but it took abit longer to get the kids all into bed. But since yesterday was Valentine's day I just had to write something for my favorite HSM pairing. So here it is. ChadxSharpay. Hope ya'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Chocolate Rose**

Lunchtime at East High was possibly the most hectic time during the school period. But lucky for Sharpay she'd brought a home made lunch and was already seated at a table with her friends. Although she wasn't thrilled about what today was. It was Valentine's day. Possibly the most overrated holiday of the year and to some the most depressing.

The pretty blonde took a bite from her sandwich, carefully chewing it while trying to ignore the mushy talk between a nearby couple.

"-ny chocolate roses did you get Sharpay?"

Brown eyes blinks as she swallowed the bite she had taken. "What did you say?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Typical" she mumbled, "I asked how many chocolate roses did you get?"

"Four." She stated, setting her sandwich down. "One from Ryan, Zeke and Troy. I don't know who the fourth was from. Although it's not like I really care who sent the fourth rose. It's just a stupid holiday."

Taylor nodded her head in agreement while Gabriella gasped.

"How can you say that Sharpay? Valentine's day is such a great holiday."

Sharpay rolled her eyes; "you would think that Gabriella."

Before the dark haired girl got a chance to reply, three bodies sat down at the table with them.

"Happy Valentine's day girls." Troy merrily greeted while he slide into the empty spot beside Gabriella and kissed her, causing the table to erupt into mild cheers.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at the sight of Gabriella blushing mad and playfully swatting at Troy's face. She took another bite of her sandwich, nearly biting on her tongue when a voice whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong Princess? A bit jealous?"

She didn't give him the satisfaction of getting a quick reply from her, instead she slowly chewed on the bite she'd taken and swallowed it. Unaware that his eyes were still transfixed on her as she swallowed.

"Nothing's wrong Danforth." She laughed hollowly, "Why would I be jealous of Gabriella and her little puppy?"

Chad smirked, his back pressed against the table as he looked at her. She wasn't making eye contact, keeping her attention on the sandwich in her hands. The pretty blonde was just about to take the last bite when he grabbed it from her instead, tossing the small piece into his mouth. Brown eyes baring a hole into him.

"Weren't you taught to not steal food from another person's plate?"

He shrugged; "well technically it was in your hand not a plate so I don't think that applies here."

He always did love to make her temper flare and he was getting his result. The blonde huffed; excusing herself from the table and grabbing her books from the table before she hastily left the cafeteria. Satisfied her turned to the others while a few of them shook their heads at his antics others found it amusing.

With a quick sip of the soda she'd left at the table, Chad stood up and walked out after her. It shouldn't have been too much of a surprise to find her at her locker, cursing him under her breath. He closer he got the clearer her words became.

Her voice was mocking; "well technically I don't care."

He couldn't help the laugh that slipped from his mouth, brown eyes snapping in his direction before she turned her attention back to the contents of her locker. Chad leaned against he locker beside hers, arms crossed over his chest.

"Done cursing me out?"

She smiled sweetly, "Never."

He laughed again and rolled his eyes, "did you get the rose?"

Her hand reached into her locker and she pulled a chocolate rose out. "I did."

"I'll melt if you don't eat it."

She shrugged; "I already ate the other three. I don't want to get fat."

Chad chuckled, when he was sure she gotten her books for next period he pulled her away from her locker and closed the door. Without protest Sharpay followed as he lead her to the empty gym, the pair sitting down beside one another.

"We're going to get caught one day." She muttered, playing with the chocolate sweet in her hand.

He shrugged, "It makes the game that more enjoyable."

Sharpay opened her mouth to protest but instead he pressed his lips to her, all words lost for the time being. Tongues waged a mini war between one another before they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Happy Valentine's day." He stated in a husky voice just before he pulled his blonde companion into another kiss.

**End**


End file.
